


IRL

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss notices a direct correlation between the amount of risque fan fiction on the student forums and the amount of time Blake spends on her scroll and confronts her. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IRL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016943) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90). 



> “Weiss knew about her writing hobbies, had read a few of Blake's better-edited stories. Just not the fifty-seven chapter Ninjas of Love 'epic of erotica' whose OCs were just slightly too familiar.”
> 
> That quote is what got me inspired to initally jot down this smut. I’ve got Monochrome on the brain right now (that fic’s coming soon) and thought ‘why not expand on Blake’s writing habits?’
> 
> Liara_90, no infringement intended, this is simply me showing my appreciation for your writing. It’s smut for the sake of smut, but hey, I hope you enjoy it! (again)

Weiss, alone in the dorm, was browsing the Beacon message boards, looking for an article she'd noticed several days ago that was helpful to her Grimm Studies essay. By filtering all/date, she skimmed the pages, looking for the link through pages of questions, hypothesis, brainstorms and several high-rated fictions.

One caught her eye.

"Don't tell the prince?" She asked. "Five hundred upvotes?"

Apparently text/fiction/E was a popular student haunt. Weiss avoided it because it wasn't beneficial to her studies. That was about to change.

She followed the link and read the summary.

"The princess calls the maid to her tower for some citrus fun.' Citrus?" Weiss muttered. “What does Citrus stand for?” She continued reading.

'She almost leapt out of her seat in the kitchens when her mistress summoned her. The maid demurely knocked. Her heart was pounding. This was the fifth night that of their tryst.'

Weiss decided that this she was going to take a study break. She set down her scroll and locked the door.

‘She crossed through the palace grounds, the erotic thoughts running though her mind. Seeing the Princess bathe. Getting caught the second time. Being invited into the bath, and what came next. The nights they shared, sneaking in moments when the Prince was out hunting or at court.

She knocked at the Princess’ door. Princess Juno was wearing Vacuoan lingerie, semi-translucent twists of silk that barely covered her modesty.

“Oh my.” The maid whispered.

“Come in, Holly.” Juno whispered.

Holly tentatively stepped into the now-familiar bedchamber, the four-poster freshly made by her own hands a few hours earlier.

The moment the door closed, Juno took Holly’s face in her hands and kissed her, moving the maid up against the door. Holly moaned softly as she felt the princess’ half-naked body move up against hers.

She moaned again as Juno started undressing her, practised hands loosening her corset, then sliding it and her dress from her body.

“There, now we’re both dressed appropriately.” Juno smiled.

Holly nodded, and took the initiative, resting her hands on Juno’s hips, pushing her in the direction of the bed. Juno’s eyes sparkled as she walked backwards, sitting on the bed when she felt the back of her knees bump against the mattress.

“Turn around for me?” Juno asked. Holly did as she was asked, and was surprised when she saw Juno’s hands appear over her shoulders, holding one of the wisps of silk.

The silk wrap was tied over her mouth. Holly turned to look at Juno, whose chest was now exposed for her pleasure.

“We can’t have you screaming my name for everyone to hear now can we?” Juno smiled. “Now strip?”

Holly’s eyes widened and she stripped down, then allowed herself to be manoeuvred onto the bed, on her front.

Juno withdrew two more sets of the lingerie. The twin red ties tied her hands to the posts, the blue ones restrained her legs.

Juno wrapped the remaining green silk over her fist and started to rub it against Holly’s wet lower lips. The sensation of the smooth silk on her sensitive core was magical.

It wasn’t long before Holly was straining against the silk, and she felt the silk dampen as her fluids spilled out of her core and onto the slik. She heard Juno chuckle.

“And I didn’t have to use my fingers. Does the sensation of my underwear really get you off that quickly?”

Holly tried to defend herself, but the gag made it difficult.

“And now I’ll use my fingers.” Juno replied.

Holly whimpered as two fingers slid into her core, feeling incredibly dirty as she leaked onto the bed of the prince she served. Her nipples were rubbing against the fine sheets, providing a similar stimulation to the silk that’d caused her orgasm minutes before.

Holly ejaculated her fluids onto Juno’s hand and arm, panting through the gag.

Juno untied Holly and took her into the bed.

“My husband is out on a hunting trip this weekend. We have all this time to ourselves.”

Holly bit her lip as she imagained all the depraved things that they would get up to.

“Fantastic.” She replied.

 

 

Weiss caught her breath after she masturbated, glad she was alone.

She checked the submitter's profile.

Anon-69. A ghost profile, created to hide the original users’ identity. They had a lot of high-rated fics. Weiss decided to extend the study break.

 

 

Hours later, she wondered who anon-69 was. She wasn't going to publicly message them, or privately. She didn't know how to create an anon profile of her own, and the last thing she wanted was for anon-69 to spread rumours of her enjoying smut.

Blake walked in, nose buried her her scroll, typing away.

Weiss went back to her work.

Blake kept on typing.

She stopped typing when Yang and Ruby arrived, snapping her scroll off when the sisters walked in.

Blake resumed tapping away at the screen late in the evening. Just before she turned it off, she sighed happily. Weiss, pretending to be asleep, could hear her softly grunt and moan as she pleasured herself.

The next evening, there was another anon-69 fic.

Weiss took an interest in Blake's writing, but the faunas was very guarded. Even when they didn't have an essay to write, Blake was pouring her time into her scroll.

Weiss noted a direct correlation between when Blake wrote and when anon-69 uploaded.

And when Blake's extra coursework was due, anon-69 stopped writing all together, starting again after it was submitted.

Weiss wanted to know. But Blake had an uncanny ability to know wherever anyone was. And she didn't want to publicly oust Blake, even in front of Ruby and Yang.

 

 

So she waited until they went off to Patch for a short holiday, and until Blake was writing again in her bunk before she looked over.

"Hey, Blake."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Writing."

"Like essays?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Weiss felt her heart beat pick up.

"Smut."

Blake's face went from slightly curious to blank.

"I mean, I respect your privacy. You can write what you like, but I'm really, really into your writing."

"Wait, what?"

Weiss stood and crossed to Blake, who switched her scroll off.

"You're hiding something, you like reading and you have an uncanny writing and upload time. I've noticed.”

Blake got off the bed and went face to face with her. There wasn't tension, but something very different.

"I think you're anon-69." Weiss said, stepping in close.

Blake nodded.

There’s no point in denying it, but what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

“Nothing.” Weiss replied. “I really like you stuff.”

Weiss trailed her hand against Blake's belly. Blake felt more comfortable in casual clothes, so had changed out of her uniform, unlike Weiss.

"Show me what it's like to be in your head when you write this stuff."

"Fine, but I'm suffering writer's block at the moment so I'm not sure how this'll work." Blake replied.

"Then I'll take charge." Weiss said. She tugged at the bottom of Blake's top. Blake acquiesced and was in her underwear in seconds. She slid her bra straps off and pressed herself up against Weiss.

Weiss slipped her hand into Blake's panties.

"Hm, kitten? You excited?"

Blake moaned in reply. Weiss ground her palm against Blake's wetness, sliding a finger over her lower lips to draw a whimper from her.

"I know you like it when I talk dirty to you. I bet you soak your panties every night as you type with one hand, the other getting yourself off in the dim light as the fantasies play out in your mind..."

Blake whimpered louder.

"I know you like this, you write a lot of dirty talk."

"Mmh, yeah." Blake bucked her hips into Weiss' fingers, but she pulled then out from Blake's waistband. She inspected the fluid.

Blake stared at her like a dejected puppy. Weiss smiled and popped a sticky finger into her mouth.

"Not bad." She judged. She then cleaned the second one. Blake looked on with a desperate, needy look. Weiss looked at her.

"Oh, did you want something?" She asked sweetly.

"I need this. I need you." Blake whispered." Blake whispered, so very close to what she wanted. She dropped her panties, exposing herself to Weiss.

Weiss hesitated. She’d been bullshitting up to the moment by copying what she’d been reading from ‘anon-69’ but suddenly it all became quite real. "Uh, I'm not exactly experienced with another girl." She admitted.

“Then we’ll take it slow." Blake replied.

Weiss sat down on the edge of Blake's bed, and fiddled with her uniform's shirt, fingers fumbling from excitement. Blake stood awkwardly, looking on, until she leapt at Weiss, tearing her shirt open, buttons flying as cloth tore. Weiss yelped.

Her bra went a similar way. Blake stared at Weiss' perky breasts, her buds stiff and hard. In contrast to her previous actions, Blake gently cupped her small breasts.

Weiss' hands were active after she got over the shock of her underwater being torn off. She enviously fondled Blake's larger bust, gently pinching and rolling her nipples. Blake leant in as Weiss did so, increasing the pressure on Weiss' chest, kneading her mounds gently.

"Oooh~" Weiss cooed. "That's good." She placed her hands onto Blake’s sides and leaned back onto the bed, Blake on top.

"Could you... Go down?" Weiss asked. Blake obliged, fiddling with the tights before ripping them too, taking the easy route. She could smell Weiss' musk, and moved her nose close, drawing the scent in. Weiss propped herself up and felt her libido spike as Blake sniffed her damp panties.

"Go on, rip them too." Weiss was practically pleading.

Blake obliged. She admired Weiss' slick, neatly shaven pussy and began.

Weiss was an expert with her fingers, but the new sensation of a tongue sent her mind reeling right from the first, tentative lick.

Blake tasted Weiss for the first time, far sweeter than her personality.

Weiss laid back and let the pleasure roll over her, sending tingles rushing throughout her body, each wave growing stronger as Blake grew more confident.

Blake licked Weiss into a sweaty, panting state, feeling Weiss’ leg muscles tense as her hands spread Weiss’ legs. In her short time eating Weiss out, Blake discovered that Weiss loved it when she moved her tongue in little circles. So she finished Weiss by circling her tongue over her clit rapidly Weiss arched her back and tensed her legs and her cry of release was a thrilling to Blake, who took a moment to congratulate herself and wipe Weiss’ fluids from her lips and chin. Weiss went limp.

"Good, huh?" Blake chuckled.

Weiss didn't reply.

Blake stood up, stretching her legs from where she had been kneeling.

"Huh?"

Weiss was fast asleep.

"You've got to be shitting me." Blake muttered.

She shifted Weiss under the sheets and got in next to her.

-

The next morning, Weiss woke up next to a grumpy, horny Blake. However, she felt great.

She stretched out, gently brushing Blake's body. Blake huffed. Weiss grinned.

“Morning.”

"So, you know. So what happens next?" Blake asked.

"You keep on seeing me. Or else."

"I can live with that." Blake laughed. "Can you imagine me meeting your dad?”

Blake mimed two hands talking to each other.

'So how did you meet my daughter?'

’Oh, I found her writing smut and slept with her."

"Blake!" Weiss yelped. "You can't say that!"

"Oh, can't I?" Blake chuckled. "You can’t deny it isn’t true.”

Weiss blushed.

“Plus, you need to repay me. I can't have you conking out after every time you cum and leave me aroused." Blake added.

"Yeah, I should have told you I get really sleepy after I orgasm." Weiss smiled. "I will make sure you have a really good night tonight." Weiss kissed Blake.

 

 

Late morning found Weiss in the library when her scroll pinged.

*New submission by anon-69- Blaze of passion-*

Weiss dutifully followed the link.

'She looked at her radiant lover as they entwined, her needy whimpers rewarded with a hand on her pussy.'

'"I need this. I need you". She whispered.'

"Looks like I can help beat the writer's block." Weiss chuckled. "I wonder if she's up for planning another chapter."


End file.
